Meu Pequeno Principe
by NanaEimi
Summary: Bella Swan,mãe de uma criança especial, sofreu muito, para lutar pela vida de seu pequeno.. A cada dia uma nova batalha contra o preconceito, ela conhece Edward Cullen , um homem misterioso, e mulherengo.. em meio a tudo isso ele pede para ela fazer uma escolha.. Ele ou o seu pequeno anjo! " Nem todo amor supera o preconceito..."


_**Bella:**_

Cada dia que acordo, eu luto o tempo me fez forte.. Apesar de ser meio louquinha meu anjo me ensinou a viver... Ao olhar ao meu lado, eu vejo o meu pequeno príncipe ressonando , dormindo como um anjo sem preocupações.. Mais eu sei que na sua vida nada será fácil, desde quando soube que te esperava, ele já lutava pela sua vida...

Meu anjo meu amor...meu pequeno Jeremy meu lindo hoje tem seus lindo quatro aninhos.. e um sorriso que encanta todos... quando percebo meu amor desperta..

Jeremy- ma..mãe bom dia—

-Bom dia meu amor—abraço o meu bebe enchendo ele de beijo enquanto ouço sua risada.. que é uma musica para meus ouvidos!

-Vamos meu amor que a Mamãe vai dar banho em você para você ficar cherosinho..

- ok ma... mãe..

Meu coração se enche de orgulho toda vez que ele me chama de mamãe, claro que demorou muito, mas cada dia era uma batalha e vitória.. Jeremy, foi quem me ensinou a crescer..Eu era uma garota mimada e fútil, só pensava em festa bebidas e caras.. eu sabia que os homens se interessavam por mim, e eu usava isso ao meu favor. E isso acabou me levando a engravidar de um desconhecido, que conheci numa boate e o levei para o banheiro feminino...rsrsrs louca e inconsequente , e aquele ato me levou para a coisa mais fofa do mundo meu anjo, dando banho nele , olha para esses lindos olhos cheio de brilhos..e vejo todo o amor refletido nele...

Confesso que quando descobri que estava grávida pirei total, não sabia nem cuidar de mim imagine de uma criança, como seria, meus pais concerteza me deserdariam, minhas amizades eu perderia, perderia tudo, festas,dinheiro liberdade...

Juro que pensei em aborta-lo, eu não queria, não estava preparada.. mais a realidade bateu em mim, quando fiz a ultrassom e ouvi seu coração, ali eu fiquei em duvida, quando a historia do aborto, mas parece que para comprovar a medica me deu a noticia, que meu bebe seria especial.. um pequeno ser que precisaria de mim, mais do que qualquer outra..eu não poderia aborta-lo, como se ele fosse algo que se pudesse jogar fora quando quiser... Então decidi arriscar tudo.. eu sabia que estava perdendo varias coisas, mas sabia que minha escolha foi a certa afinal meu bebe esta aqui!

..muitos duvidaram de mim diziam que era mais um capricho, eu sei que era difícil para as pessoas confiarem em mim, mas eu merecia uma segunda chance.. Merecia voltar ser aquela bella de antes dos meus 16 anos, quando era uma garoto romântica, que desejava ser feliz amar e ser amada somente por alguém.. cometi erros mais quem nunca cometeu, perdi amigos, perdi minha mãe Renne que disse que não aceitaria uma aberração como neto...

Eu tive que lutar por mim e por ele, ser uma mãe solteira não é fácil, pior ainda quando seu filho é especial.. Eu sabia que não poderia existir romance para mim, Jeremy era minha vida e nem todos conseguiam aceitar que por ele ser diferente , não quer dizer que ele não mereça ser feliz.. No dia 12/06/2010 nascia Jeremy Charlie Swan, a partir dali minha vida teve outro rumo...

Seria hipocrisia , se eu disse se que não tinha preconceito sobre isso , mas era pela minha ignorância sobre o assunto, a partir do momento que soube, eu aprendi e cresci, a ignorância cega e impede de você ver as maravilhas do mundo como amar um ser tão lindo...- saio dos meus pensamento quando vejo, lindos olhos me encarando com curiosidade, como se quisesse me entender..

- Posso saber o que meu bebe tanto olha para mim?—

mama ama jemy? - Sim meu amor mamãe ama você muito...

- Jemy tambem ama a ma..mae montão assim- diz meu anjo abrindo os braços para mim...- o meu bem, vem vamos sair do banho antes que você fique gripado...

- Está bem ...

Charlie meu pai, foi o único que esteve ao meu lado ele acreditou em mim, acreditou que eu conseguiria amar meu bebe.. Mesmo contra minha mãe ,ele me deu um apartamento, é simples, mais aconchegante, a onde posso chamar de lar...Mas como disse que eu queria aprender a viver sozinha, arrumei para mim, mesmo um trabalho, mesmo que seja de garçonete no restaurante dos Newton...

Por mais que eu desejasse ficar longe desse emprego, enquanto o filho deles me assedia, mas não posso fazer isso afinal preciso desse emprego!

- Ma..mae jemy querer ficar com ma.mãe..- oh meu amor desculpa a mamãe , mas a mamãe vai ter que trabalhar hoje meu bem...

- ma..mãe plomete não esquecer jemy?—sim prometo meu amor! Mamãe jamais esquece você... e você promete não esquecer a mamãe?

-Jemy plomete..- hum então vem aqui meu amor da beijinhos na mamãe...- o que beijos gostosos!..

Levo meu bebe, para arrumar suas roupas, como hoje é sábado e ele não tem escolinha eu deixo ele com o meu pai...—Bebe pronto para ficar com o vovô? –eba jemy ama o vovô, assim como o vovo ama jemy!- sim meu amor o seu avô ama você muito!

Arrumando sua mochila com tudo que meu anjinho vai precisar, não sei porque tenho a impressão que a partir de hoje meu mundo irá mudar...

Com tudo pronto pego Jeremy, e saio do apartamento em direção a do meu pai, que fica a uma quadra do meu apartamento, como meu pai acabou me apoiando, minha mãe acabou pedindo o divórcio, porque para ela eu ter Jeremy é uma vergonha.. por mais que me magoa sinto a falta dela, mais sei que existe muitos que pensam assim que meu bebe , é uma vergonha uma aberração, mais uns não tem coragem de dizer outros se afastam como se ele tivesse uma doença contagiosa, meu bebe não escolheu ser assim, assim como eu! Mais como foi vontade de Deus.. acredito que ele quis mandar seu anjo mais precioso para que ele me ensinasse a viver... eu posso dizer que aprendo mais com Jeremy, do que ele aprende comigo!


End file.
